


Playing Both Sides

by darlingsweet



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been times when his brother, golden hair matted with blood, lies among the wreckage, and Loki watches only- does not mouth the words of a spell to finish him. There have been times when the man of iron falls to earth, metal scuffed and electricity fled, and Loki has turned from him, as well. He has not put an end to the ridiculously chivalrous captain, nor the green creature, nor the agents that work behind the scenes, pulling strings.</p>
<p>    He is bored, the Liesmith tells himself. He is bored, and these games give him ways to pass the time. He wishes for a challenge- for something to split moments from the monstrous slab of eternity into something more memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Both Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing Both Sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410070) by [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian). 



http://www.mediafire.com/?y6lscc8jbl6fgxb


End file.
